Summer in the City
by Donner Dumott Schunard
Summary: **songfic to 'Summer in the City'** Kurama's gonna make Hiei go one the dance of his life. Hiei/Kurama Yaoi. YAY! NO ANGST ~.^


Gabbi-chan here! I decided to do a songfic to "Summer in the City" 'cause it is soo hot here!  
  
Disclaimer: No own YYH or "Summer in the City"  
  
Warnings: Slight yaoi Hiei/Kurama. I can't stop!  
  
Note: i do not believe in changing lyrics, so I didn't.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
*~Hot town, Summer in the city  
  
Back of my neck gettin' dirty and gritty~*  
  
"It's a good thing I am a fire demon," Hiei thought, "Or I would be dead."  
  
*~Been down, isn't it a pity  
  
  
  
Doesn't seem to be a shadow in the city~*  
  
There wasn't many people on the streets, they were all probably in the houses with that 'AC' Yusuke and Kuwabara love so much.  
  
"Hn. It doesn't matter."  
  
*~All around, people looking half dead  
  
Walking on the sidewalk, hotter than a match head~*  
  
"Oi, Hiei!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
"Nani?" Hiei yelled.  
  
"Over here! In the alley!" the boy hissed back.  
  
Hiei flitted there.  
  
"Are you going anywhere tonight?" he asked.  
  
"...Huh?" Hiei was confused.  
  
"I take it as a no. All the teens around are going to a rooftop to dance all night when the suns down and it is cooler," Yusuke explained.  
  
"Uh... okay, I guess..." Hiei said.  
  
"Good! Kurama's gonna be there! This is going to be fun!"  
  
*~But at night it's a different world  
  
Go out and find a girl   
  
Come-on come-on and dance all night  
  
  
  
Despite the heat it'll be alright~*  
  
That night, Hiei went to the rooftop of the place Yusuke told him to go to. He looked at all the people dancing.  
  
"Hiei! You made it!" Kurama yelled as he ran up to him. He was wearing a skimpy shirt with a rose pattern on it and a pair of white pants (a/n: like that pictur of them dancing).  
  
"Uh... yeah... made it..." Hiei said, slightly embaressed.  
  
"C'mon!" Kurama pulled his arm as they danced wildly.  
  
*~And babe, don't you know it's a pity   
  
That the days can't be like the nights  
  
  
  
In the summer, in the city   
  
In the summer, in the city~*  
  
They had no real style, it was definetly wild.  
  
But Kurama was a wild fox.   
  
A real hard thing for some people to accept.  
  
People saw them, and they started to cheer.   
  
They were on fire!  
  
"Kurama!" Hiei yelled, "You are crazy!"  
  
Kurama laughed and still danced hard.  
  
Hiei just played along.  
  
If he weren't what he was, he would've been exausted.  
  
*~Cool town, evening in the city  
  
  
  
Dressing so fine and looking so pretty  
  
  
  
Cool cat, looking for a kitty  
  
  
  
Gonna look in every corner of the city   
  
Till I'm wheezing like a bus stop   
  
Running up the stairs, gonna meet you on the rooftop~*  
  
They must've danced for hours.   
  
They had to have. Hiei was never out of breath.  
  
Kurama was almost sweating, his hair all in his face.  
  
Hiei helped him pull it back.  
  
Kurama was breathing, hard, but he was laughing, too. "Had-pant-fun?"  
  
"Yes..." Hiei said softly.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara saw them. "That was... crazy!"  
  
"...I know..." Hiei said.  
  
"I had it planned," Kurama smirked.  
  
"I gotta try some of those moves on Keiko!" Yusuke said.  
  
*~But at night it's a different world  
  
  
  
Go out and find a girl   
  
Come-on come-on and dance all night   
  
Despite the heat it'll be alright~*  
  
"Yeah! I'll do it on Yu-" Kuwabara remembered he was by Hiei and said, "...a girl!"  
  
Hiei sighed.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
"Shall we dance more?" Kurama asked, "Or shall we rest?"  
  
*~And babe, don't you know it's a pity   
  
That the days can't be like the nights  
  
  
  
In the summer, in the city   
  
In the summer, in the city~*  
  
"...well..." Hiei said, "Lemme rest alittle more and then we can dance more."  
  
Kurama nodded and smiled.  
  
Hiei got up and streched.  
  
Kurama grabbed him by the waist and got him back on the dancefloor.  
  
They went back to their crazy dance, now crazier than ever.  
  
All because of one thing.  
  
Kurama kissed him hard on the lips.  
  
*~Hot town, summer in the city   
  
Back of my neck getting dirty and gritty   
  
Been down, isn't it a pity   
  
Doesn't seem to be a shadow in the city~*  
  
"Emmnng!" Hiei groaned.  
  
Kurama played with his tongue in Hiei's mouth.  
  
Hiei shoved him off.  
  
They stared at eachother and they smiled.  
  
They kept on dancing.  
  
Nothing could stop them.  
  
*~All around, people looking half dead   
  
Walking on the sidewalk, hotter than a match head~*  
  
Hiei never had so much fun.  
  
He never felt like this.  
  
He never had felt like this at all...  
  
*~But at night it's a different world  
  
  
  
Go out and find a girl   
  
Come-on come-on and dance all night  
  
  
  
Despite the heat it'll be alright~*  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama laughed, "I have never had so much fun! Thank you, Hiei!"  
  
"Welcome, fox," Hiei said as he gave him one more hard kiss. "Aishiteru."  
  
"Me too."  
  
*~And babe, don't you know it's a pity   
  
That the days can't be like the nights   
  
In the summer, in the city   
  
In the summer, in the city~*  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
DONE! Okay, R&R! Maybe I'll write more!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~Gabbi 6/26/03 


End file.
